Użytkownik:Ana Rena
|-|O mnie= thumb|left|314px|Zła Rena paczy! ~~Wyczerpujący artykuł na Społeczność Vocaloid Wiki~~ Kłaniam się, jestem Ana/Rena i wierzcie mi lub nie, ale mimo, że w dowodzie jest napisane lat 23, to mentalnie nadal stoję przy 16.^^" Mam +170 cm wzrostu, ale uważam się za niską osobę, z powodu, jak się okazuje, lęku wysokości (co ma piernik do wiatraka?! xD). Ważę 65+ kg. Jak już wspomniałam, mam lęk wysokości, po za tym mam stany maniakalne, przy dużej liczbie obcych mi ludzi i w ciasnych pomieszczeniach, dlateg unikam jeżdżenia windą, a w komunikacji miejskiej mam zawsze słuchawki na uszach lub osobę towarzyszącą. xD Mam podwójną osobowość i każda chce być dominująca. Jedna jest typową tsundere i do tego dochodzą skłonności sadomasochistyczne, która cały czas gra w jakieś sim date i wzdycha do chłopców 2D, w skrócie Rena. xD Druga jest psychopatką, która gdyby nie prawo, do pracy (wcześniej szkoły) zabierała by broń białą z domu i przy każdej konfrontacji czy obeldze, kończyła by sprawy bardzo szybko, w skrócie Ana. xD Ogólnie co jeszcze mogę dodać? Jestem stara i straszę małe dzieci na ulicy i w pracy. xD Aktualnie jestem na drugim roku archeologi i nadal jeszcze nie dostałam swojego małego zestawu Lary Croft, ani Indiany Jones'a. Twierdzę, że przygotowania przed sesją są chyba gorsze od samej sesji. >.>" Pracuje także w sklepie odzieżowym. Uwielbiam czekoladę i truskawki, a zwłaszcza kiedy to wszystko jest na serniku. *Q* Wielbię też majonez.~~ x3 Uzależniłam się także od literatury. Nie ma dnia bym nie miała przy sobie jakiejś książki. Nie mam określonego gatunku książki, ale na moich półkach przeważnie króluje horror, fantasy, "drobna" krwawa erotyka oraz historyczne. Moje ulubione tytuły to "Pachnidło", "Balladyna", "Słodka jak krew", "Obsydianowe serce", "Alicja w krainie Zombie", "Królowa nocy", "Ofiara" oraz "Dom zagubionych dusz". Moi ulubieni pisarze? Jak na razie jest ich tylko trzech: Marcus Sedgwick, F.G. Cottam oraz Patrick Süskind. Jeśli chodzi o muzykę to gatunkowo nie różni się ona od Vocaloidów i słucham tego co wpadnie mi w ucho. Mam swoją ulubioną tzw. "świętą trójcę", jeśli chodzi o zespoły. Są to: Linkin Park, Dir en Grey oraz X Japan. Stwierdziłam, że muszę odhaczyć sobie od każdego z nich przynajmniej jeden koncert i mogę umierać. Do tej pory nadal nie byłam tylko na X Japan. xD Lubię też bardzo Gackta (jeszcze zanim poznałam Vocaloidy ^,-), L'arc en Ciel, Tetsu69, Hyde, śp. hide, MUCC, The Trax, Ayumi Hamasaki, BoA, Kode Kumi, Akiko Shitake, Shinre Etsuko, Kajiure Yuki, The Gazette, Girugamesh oraz Miyavi. Tyle jeśli chodzi o same azjatyckie, chociaż to nie jest pełna lista. xD Z bliżej na zachód Oomph!, Elena Siegman, Franz Ferdinand, LaFee, L'Ame Immortelle, Breaking Benjamin, Coldplay, Flyleaf, Sick Puppies, Skillet, Katie Melua, Maroon 5, No Dubt oraz Safri Duo. Polskie mogę wymienić na palcach ;< : Kasia Kowalska, Enej, Ewelina Lisowska, East West Rockers, Kult, Happysad oraz Pidżama Porno. Moim drugim tematem do rozmów po za Vocaloidami jest Eurowizja. Śledzę na bieżąco każdą informację na temat każdego kraju biorącego udział w konkursie w bieżącym roku. W ten sposób wiem jako jedna z pierwszych co będzie się działo podczas samego konkursu, znam wszystkich kandydatów i mam już swoich ulubieńców, a mój telefon bogaci się o nowe piosenki w odtwarzaczu. Śledzę także udział Polski w konkursie i analizuję co mogłoby być dobre, a co się powtarza i nie przejdzie. Więc proszę się nie dziwić jak po raz kolejny wyskoczę z postem na blogu o temacie eurowizyjnym. xD Vocaloidami interesuję się od hueh... spory kawał czasu (kiedy był Ecchicon 5? XD) i w przeciągu tego czasu zaznajomiłam się na tyle w temacie, że mogłabym spokojnie pisać pracę doktorancką o nich i szykować się do tytuły profesora. xD Prowadzę o Vocaloidach bloga od strony fanowskiej, czyli tej informacyjnej i posiadam własnego fan page o nich. O użytkowaniu programu Vocaloid/Pocaloid/UTAU wiem tylko tyle, co przeczytałam na anglojęzycznych stronach lub dowiedziałam się od znajomych. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że bardzo bym chciała spróbować sama "pobawić się" którymś z tych programów. Marzeniem moim było posiadanie własnego UTAU, ale jednak brak czasu i możliwości stworzenia go mnie przerosły. >.>" Niektórzy możne znają mnie ze śp. Vocaloforum lub czytują mojego bloga, to się orientują jaka jestem.^^" Czepiam się detali i opierniczam każdego, kto mówi takie głupoty jak: "Moim ulubionym Vocaloidem jest Kasane Teto, Akita Neru, Hatsune Mikuo i 96Neko.", "Engloidy to podróby!" i inne rzeczy, który normalny "zdrowy" człowiek by nie powiedział. xD Ostatnio zauważyłam u mnie (nie)brzydki nawyk hejterstwa dla anonów i szybko się go nie oduczę, so sad. Po za tym to chyba taka straszna ciotka nie jestem i pogadać się ze mną da.^^" |-|Krótka historia= Pierwsza styczność z Vocaloid miałam, jak się okazuje, w gimnazjum na przełomie gdzieś tak 2008/9. Moja przyjaciółka i ja miałyśmy wtedy fazy na wrzucanie w status gg śmiesznych piosenek z YT i ona wrzuciła Yami no Ou, a później Dancing Samurai, które stwierdziłam, że "są tak głupie, że aż śmieszne". xD Później jakimś cudem dowiedziałam się mniej więcej kim jest Miku i Vocaloidy, ale nie zainteresowałam się tym. Kolejną styczność z nimi miałam, kiedy dostałam fazy na Higurashi no naku koro ni i katowałam wszystkie możliwe piosenki z tego anime. Natknęłąm się na Naraku no Hana w wersji Miku i z ciekawości włączyłam. Po minucie wyłączyłam, bo stwierdziłam, że to masakra. Później przyszedł czas na Ecchicon 5 z dwiema scenkami Daughter of Evil i Vocaloidowy mix. Po tym konwencie usiadłam przed komputerem i wyszukałam wszystkie piosenki i postacie jakie były na cosplay'u oraz znacznie więcej i w końcu się wkręciłam. x3 Po półtorej roku czasu, dokładnie gdzieś tak w okolicach końca lata 2011, stwierdziłam, że za głęboko w tym siedzę i zaczęłam prowadzić pierwszą wersję swojego bloga na onecie oraz udzielać się na forach i stronach. W maju 2012 po strzeleniu wielkiego focha na onet, przeprowadziłam się na blogspot, a we wrześniu otworzyłam fan page na FB. Na przełomie stycznia i lutego 2014 zawiesiłam swoją działalność na blogu, z powodu szkoły i pracy, ale wróciłam i działam do dzisiaj, jednak piszę w znacznie mniejszej ilości. |-|Anarenaizm= Pewnego pięknego październikowego popołudnia na pewnej "fejsbukowej" grupie narodził się pomysł Anarenaizmu, gdyż staram nawrócić zbłąkane dusze, które nie orientują się w świecie Vocaloid i powtarzają najgłupsze plotki jakie wymyślają trolle oraz podjęłam się walki z trollami i anonami, które na siłę niszczą naszą Wiki. Powstał także specjalny dekalog i pojawili się pierwsi wyznawcy. Papieżem tej religi został samozwańczo mój syn, Kin. XD Dekalog powstał ze współpracą wiernych (po za 2,3 i 7, wszystkie wymyślilam sama xD). #Nie będziesz miał Vocaloidów innych przede mną, #Nie będziesz brał imienia Miku nadaremno, #Pamiętaj abyś Anę Renę święcił, #Czcij Leona i Lolę, bez nich nic by nie ruszyło, #Nie zabijaj, chyba że to seria piosenek w której występuje Len, wtedy zabijaj, #Nie niszcz stron na Wiki (bo ja tego strasznie nie lubię <3), #Nie pobieraj/nie kradnij (ale pamiętaj czego oczy nie widzą, temu sercu nie żal xD), #Nie twórz fałszywych informacji o Vocaloidach (przeważnie tyczy się to ludności z półwyspu Iberyjskiego i trolli na Wiki), #Nie myl Fanloidów z Vocaloidami, #Ani żadnego UTAU, który nim nie jest. Dekalog ten nie należy do interpretacji, jego trzeba stosować tak jak jest wyraźnie napisane. |-|Topy= Moja magiczna piątka 405174.jpg|Moja ulubienica. ^^ Hiyama.Kiyoteru.600.1040762.jpg|Gdybym miała takiego nauczyciela matematyka była by moim ulubionym przedmiotem *Q* Yuuma.jpg|Który VY2 lepszy: Yuuma czy Roro? Odp. Obydwoje! *Q* 448957.jpg|Moja ulubiona Rap Queen!~~ XD on_stage_by_sartika3091-d6lyua0.jpg|Wywalczył sobie to miejsce. x3 #Lily #Hiyama Kiyoteru #VY2 #SF-A2 miki #Yohioloid Z pierwszej trójki uwielbiam robić miłosny trójkąt i stwierdziłam, że najlepszym prezentem urodzinowym dla mnie będzie cover Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~ w ich wykonaniu. x3 Natomiast z pozostałej dwójki też sobie zrobiłam parę, chociaż miała być ona tylko na potrzeby fanfika. xD Dodatkowo Nieulubione #Hatsune Miku #Kagamine Rin #IA #Gumi Prawdopodobnie za ich nadmierną popularność, chociaż nie powiem, że jak ktoś się postara to może z nimi zrobić coś szałowego. Jednak jeśli chodzi o nie trzeba naprawdę mnie mocno przekonać, że piosenka jest dobra! Ulubione UTAU Jestem też wielką fanką Vocaliny i uważam, że jeśli człek się postara to i z nich wykrzesa coś pięknego, tak samo jak z innych Vocaloidów uznanych za fail'e. Ulubieni producenci A za tymi nie przepadam #Empath-P #Laura Megurine Ulubieni Utaite/Youtaite Ulubione piosenki Czyli wszystkie te, które potrafię słuchać godzinami dopóki mi się nie znudzą.~~ xD #-ERROR #+REVERSE #Gigantic O.T.N #If you aren't here #Hope ver. Hiyama Kiyoteru #Yuragi #If you do do (Pomp and Circumstance) ver. Giga-P #Little White Fairy #If ver. Utatane Piko #Miracle is Dead #Prototype #Our Belief #WAVE #Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain ver. VY2v3 #Think the Future #This is Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee ver. Sukone Tei & Kagamine Len #1,2 fanclub ver. Kagamine Len & Hatsune Miku #iNSaNiTY #Fall into Unseen Darkness ver. Re: & Lily #Lost Destination #Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~ #Those Fallen to God's Name ver. Re: & Lily #Aspirin ver. Kiro #Palette ver. Hanatan #What's Color? ver. Matsudappoiyo #Assalut Mirage #Imitation Black ver. Bruno & Clara #Fake Program #Leia ver. Kiro #Reon ver. Kiro #Belladona ver. Kiro #Rainbow Girl ver. Nico Nico Chorus #Madara Cult ver. Makimiya Fuki #Fujun Satisfaction ver. Makimiya Fuki #Recovery ver. Yohioloid #Sky is the Limit #I Found it, a Way to Become Happy Forever ver. Sukone Tei & Kagamine Len #I LOVE YOU ver. Tsukishiro Hakupo & Matsudappoiyo & Hibiki Shinji & Yokune Ruko #Starlight Keeper #Ote Tsunagi #ODDS & ENDS ver. Namine Ritsu #Brilliat Eve #Memory #Black Flag ver. Xandu & Kiro #Soleil ver. Lily #Sky High ver. Aoi 77 Code: Haruto & Aoki Lapis #GLaDOS Is To Blame ver. Avanna #Hirari Hirari ver. VY2 #NeapolitaN #Radioactive ver. Kaito English #Awoken ver. Yohioloid #September ver. Miku English #Existence #New Born #The Lost One's Weeping #Re-Education #iNFeCTioN #FIRST #Dark Sky Drop #Lost story ver. Hiyama Kiyoteru #Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho ver. Merli #Kanai #Gajapinax #＋♂ #Detained Teacher #Loucetios #Close to You #Close to You ver. Karasu Yuutsukoe #Outer Science ver. Makimiya Fuki #There's No Way I Could Forget #VOCALOHOLIC #To Far Away #Kowase Kowase #Solid Feast #Dawn Never Breaks #Millions of Footprints #Faced By Faith #Dirty Duty #For your Entertainment ver. Yohioloid #Best regards to Mr. Yotsuya #Anti Beat ver. SF-A2 miki #Creative ver. Tohoku Zunko #More shiny #Corren ver. ONA #Vicious Cirlce Lovers #Till the World Ends ver. SF-A2 miki, Gumi & IA #Ana #Love #Boys&Friends #Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug ver. Shoohey #Victimizer #GravitoN #「S」 #Break Out #Merry Go Round #Dominion #MACARON ver. Tsukishiro Hakupo #World・Lampshade ver. Tsukishiro Hakupo #Patchwork Staccato #daze ver. IA ROCKS #Crazy Town #Face Less #Oxidation and Dream Monsters #Tears #Absolute Music Dance #PointSend Echo #Electro Saturator #Musical symmetry #BU-LA-LA ver. YOHIOloid #Unravel ver. Tsukishiro Hakupo #Five Nights At Freddy's Song ver. YOHIOloid #Video Game Crush #Tragedy #Hard-Disk Hide and Seek #Radiance of Nature #5th #The Spider and Kitsune-like Lion #The Fox's Wedding #Yuudachi no Ribbon ver. nero #Quiero un Dinosaurio #E. #Opheli/a #Zanim Zniknę #The Real Intention #EYE ver. Keine Rion #EMOTIV RAILWAY #I like cream soda #Mad town #Electronegative #Illusionist's Paradise #Pretty Little Dead Things #Ghost Sister #Karakuri 卍 Burst ver. Hakone Shima & Karasu Yuutsukoe #Binary Life #EDEN #c e n t i p e d e #Utopia #Dystopia #The Dubstep Soldiers at the Front #BABY, I miss you #Dream With You #See The Sky #Scarlet knife #Hypnotic Tiger #Hanaichimonme #Beauties of nature #Maria #Poem of a Thousand Years #Sick #Akuma sūhai -Satanism- #"Fallen poetry" #Rera ver. Hiyama Kiyoteru #Dream Demon #unravel -Dubstep (dj-Jo Remix) ver. kradness #Bye Baby Sayonara ver. Aerogel #Hyperventilation Dance ver. tane #jewel ver. Giga-P #Waiting for a Chance to Pounce ver. Giga-P #Datte boku wa AI-SHIGI REMIX- #「SHOOT ON TOKYO！」 #The Dimension-Leaping Shampoo Hat #It's Been So Long ver. kokone #GIRL #Datte boku wa AI #COSMONAUTS #FlashBack ver. Matsudappoiyo #Murmurs of Time #Rigel #Light Up the Fire #GLORIOSA #The Dimension-Leaping Shampoo Hat #Waiting in Vain #The Song of a Certain Girl #The Undertaker's Daughter #17K #SUIREN #First of the Year #Animals ver. KAITO V3, LEON & YOHIOloid #Schwarzer Regen ver. Matsudappoiyo #Zombie ver. VY1v4 #Catch Me ver. Matsudappoiyo & Makimiya Fuki #Cloud ver. KL #A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night ver. Shoohey #Athena #Parasitemare #憧憬〜DOUKEI〜 #Meteor ver. Galvan Ize |-|Szukajcie a znajdziecie= frame|Ja tutaj pilnuje!~~ <3 Kontakt *GG: 8691371 *Skype: tylko prywatnie~~ *E-mail: ana.rena@outlook.com (założony specjalnie, byście mogli prywatnie do mnie pisać z najmniejszą pierdołą. <3) Tutaj możecie mnie znaleźć *Mój blog. *Fanpage mojego bloga *Twitter *Mój profil na YT *Mój profil na NND - szczerze, nic tutaj nie ma. *Mój profil na SoundCloud - czasami coś się znajdzie. *Mój profil na DeviantArt *Mój profil na Chomiku - dużo tutaj Vocaloidów, UTAU, Fanloidów i NND / YT singers xD *Słodki Flirt - Tak gram w to!~~ xD *Eldarya - W to też gram.~~ xD *My Anime List - Jakby kogoś to interesowało.^^" *Lubimy czytać - Gdyby kogoś to interesowało, czy ja w ogóle umiem. xD Tutaj się udzielam *Pijesz? nie. Palisz? nie. A może Vocaloidy? Tak, słucham codziennie. Polecam!~~ *Japańskie Wycie - Blog mojego przyjaciela o Vocaloidach od strony technicznej! *Vocaloid Database *Vocaloidism Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Administratorzy